


Lost Then Founds

by TheGameOfThings



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Everyone has a different family, F/F, F/M, Family, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Gryffindor, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Overptotective, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasly is a Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameOfThings/pseuds/TheGameOfThings
Summary: Someone has been playing too many games. Family’s have been torn apart for way too long. Harry just didn't realize how big the web of lies surrounding them all was.Can also be found on Fanfiction.net under Unless4ever





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on the windowsill in the astrometry tower feeling a foreboding sense of despair lacing through him. Sirius was gone. Never coming back gone. His only father figure was ripped from his life because he himself fallen for Voldemort's trick.

Hermione and Ron were ignoring him, probably because he keeps pushing them away. Harry didn't mean to but Sirius plagued his thoughts and his nightmares. He couldn't sleep. If he had just been quicker or smarter even Sirius would still be alive and pouting, locked away behind the fidelus charms of number 12 grimmauld place instead of the whispery veil.

It was all because of Dumbledore. He had disappeared when Harry needed him, and a wedge had slowly driven between him and Dumbledore had the year had gone by.

"Harry?" A voice cut through his inner turmoil and Harry turned his head to face the fiery red hair that belonged to his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Ron looked tired no doubt having woken up from his own nightmare anhad noticed Harry missing when he had climbed for his own bed to wander over and snuggle into Harry's. His hair was sleep rumpled and he had a blanket over his shoulders, reminding Harry of his own slight chill. Ron and him were a lot closer thanmost people thought. In fourth year their falling out had been real but had not lasted as long a people thought it did, they had made up nearly a week after when Harry slid into Ron's bed after a nightmare about the tournament. Since then they hadgrown increasingly close, a lot like how close the Weasley twins were. Harry managed a smile at Ron through fast cascading emotions, but Ron pulled himself up from his tired slouch and gripped the blanket tightly as he walked over to where Harry was sitting watching his face carefully.

"Ron?" Harry sounded tiny even to his own ears. A warm blanket cut off his vision as it was swung around his shoulders and Ron's lithe body sat beside him. An arm reached out and snagged Harry by the waist pulled him onto Ron's chest, his larger hand placing itself on Harry's back moving in a circular, up and down motion. Harry was grateful for the comfort as verbal vomit literally spilled from his mouth without him wanting it to, he had held it in for so long he had no way of holding it in anymore. Ron's hand just continued to rub his back soothingly.  
"Hush Harry, i need to tell you something" Harry shut up immediately blushing in mortification at the what he had just done and he was grateful for Ron interrupting him, he still had more to say and Ron's interruption was a blessing. Sitting up a large eyed Harry looked at Ron who seemed to gather himself together and steel himself, taking a deep breath, before beginning to speak. Harry couldn't believe his ears, "i followed 'Mione today to find out where she is going so often and to see why she is avoiding us. I followed her all the way up to Dumbledore's office,Harry. I heard everything they said to each other, about your money and mine own. She's been stealing from us, and you know my family doesn't have much money in the first place. They have plans Harry that include us. I won't tell them to you right now as your are too beaten up about Sirius and going back to the Dursley's in a few days, to deal with them right now-"

"I'm fine Ron" Harry cut in, quickly still digesting the new information being given to him, his head was having great difficulty wrapping itself aroundthe new information. He couldn't see Hermione doing that to them, but he still trusted Ron more than he did her. He would ask Hermione about it later and get thewhole  story, he vowed silently to himself.

"Your not fine Harry, come stay at the Burrow this summer, i'm sure Dumbledore will let you." Harry smiled sadly and shook his head, there was no way Dumbledore was going to allow him to stay at the Burrow all summer. 

Headmaster Dumbledore had disregarded his pleas for help for years, claiming that a little bit of discipline wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm fine" Harry stressed again, "lets go back to bed" Ron caved knowing Harry needed the sleep and he wouldn't get anywhere with Harry as stubborn as he was. Sighing he shifted as they bother stood wrapping the blanket around the two of them and Harry bent down and picked up his invisibility cloak. They started back to Gryffindor tower now starting to feel exhaustion seeping into them.

\--

It was Seamus's pained cursing that woke Harry and Ron that next morning. Dean was very obviously trying not to laugh judging from the muffled snickering coming from the bed next to Ron's.

"Shut up Dean!" Came Seamus's angry retort to his friends laughter, thumping sounded on the ground, and Harry had no doubt that Seamus was currently hopping on one foot. Shifting Ron flopped onto his back with a sleepy moan. Harry cracked open his eyes slowly unable to help the amused smile that wormed its way onto his face at the sight that met him when he did. Seamus was holding his bedpost for support holding his stubbed toe in one hand, the other was the one on the post, yet hewas still hopping ridiculously. Harry let out a little giggle at the sight and Dean looked at him strangely.

"That was adorable, Harry. Real cute, now care to finally tell us why you are in Ronniekin's bed?" Harry flushed quickly rising from the bed and making a scuttling retreat to the bathroom where he proceeded to lock himself inside. He heard Ron grunt something, and the creak of the door as it opened. No doubt Neville coming back inside the dorm room.

"Come on Harry," Neville's voice sounded through the door, "get dressed, we gotta head down for breakfast in the Great Hall before those heritage tests start." Harry tensed, he had forgotten all about the heritage tests that were to happen Malfoy had been pushing for it for months, although it was only rumours until three days ago when it was announced that it was going to happen. The story was that Malfoy had lost two of his sons to a kidnapping and he was desperately trying to find them. Harry wasn't convinced, he was just happy there were no other stuck up Malfoy's around.

"Ok" he unlocked the door quickly and pulled it open, Neville was still standing there, a smile on his face. Slipping past the other boy Harry padded to his trunk and pried the top open, it had taken to sticking sometimeafter Dudley had messed with it last summer. Pulling out some newly cleaned robes, Harry once again made his retreat to the bathroom to change in there and freshen up before coming put again. By the time he did his dorm mates were all ready to go and were waiting on him. They made their way down to the common room as a group, they were closer to each other than the rest of the house, other than a select few, namely the Weasley twins Ron's older brothers who had already graduated and started tyeir very own joke shop.

"There you are!" Bushy hair was all Harry saw before he was being hugged tightly. Spitting he tried to get Hermione's hair out of his mouth as Ron scowled at their other best friend. Harry waited until she pulled away from him and held him at arms length to ask her.

"Hermione-" he was cut off almost immediately as Hermione started sprouting off some more words.

"It's utterly atrocious that they are making us go through with this resort" she sniffed and Harry was vaguely reminded of a certain platinum blonde that was currently in the Slytherin common room. "As if any of us would be in the wrong families" Harry looked to Ron for help as the only girl in the golden trio grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the common room. Ron looked slightly green as they ventured out of the safety of their common room and started down to the Great Hall, but he made no move to help Harry not that Harry wanted help, he was perfectly happy talking with Hermione, her arm looped through his. Ron's suspicions seemed less and less likely to him as he basked in the friendship that he had with the genious witch, wondering just how she had stuck around him for so long and not run for the hills.

"Hermione you can let go now" Harry tried, when her are started tightening around his and she smiled sheepishly letting him go. Harry didn't know why but that sheepish expression seemed kind of fake to him now and his mind went back to what Ron had told him what he had overheard last night. The doors to the great hall were open when they got their and two Aurors were standing on either side of the doors talking to some students seemingly sorting them. Most purebloods and Slytherins were in the Great Hall already but lost of the other houses weren't.

"Names please" the auror monotoned not even looking up from his sheet his quill already at the ready.

"Seamus Finnegan" Seamus seemed fidgety if his twisting hands were anything to go by, the auror hummed thoughtfully looking through the names and crossing one off.

"Step off the the right Mr. Finnegan, next?" Seamus did as he was told and stepped to the right right in front of another auror who they had not noticed before.

"Hermione Granger" the auror looked like he sucked a lemon as he looked through his names.

"Step to the right" he intoned and Hermione puffed up as she stepped aside standing right next to Seamus.

"Dean Thomas"

"Neville Longbottom" the two boys spoke one right after another just wanting to get it over with. They to were directed to the right.

"Ron Weasley"

"Harry Potter" the auror looked up sharply his eyes zeroing in right on his forehead making Harry reach up and cover it unconsciously. They were very quickly directed to the right. A few other student from other househad joined them in the time frame it took Harry and Ron to join.

They were soon paraded through the halls and on a very familiar course for Harry, the one to the hospital wing. There was a line going from the door of the hospital wing to halfway down the hall when they the auror was sure theywere situated at the end of the line he disappeared again back down the hallway. It was mostly silent other than the quiet whispers of nervous students, the doors to the hospital opened and a group of ten came shufflingout. Some were looking immensely relieved but two were sobbing into their hands. Harry could feel his heart start to pound ad another group of ten were directed into the hospital wing and the doors were once again shut. Harry found himself quickly counting the number of people between him and the doors. If they were doing ten at a time three groups would have to go before him and then it would be him turn. Ron would hopefully be in his group but to make sure he counted anyways. He would be and Harry felt himself relax as another group of kids joined them at the back of the line.

"Everyone good?" Seamus asked quietly gripping Dean's hand for support. No one shook their head as the group reemerged from the hospital wing. None crying this time, the next group of ten went in quickly. Two groups between him and that door, Harry's thoughts were going wild but he placated himself saying that his parents would not have done that and he was their child and that there was nothing he had to worry about other than going back to the Dursley's the next and Collin Creevey joined their little group, Collin for once was without his camera. That fact in itself was enough to scare most pf the people in the corridor. The doors opened again, no one crying. Next group went in. One group between the doors and Harry.

"Ron?" Harry looked at his best friend who looked white making his freckles stand out a lot more. "You ok?" Ron swallowed and nodded his head.

"I don't understand why i am so scared about this but i just am" Ron shrugged and grabbed Harry's hand for support. The doors opened quickly this time, only nine out the ten kids came back out. Harry's eyes widened comically before a minute later the tenth came scurrying, her face covered in snot and tears. The final ten before him went in and the doors shut in front of him as he moved up. He squeezed Ron's hand, the time see,ed to click by slowly and Harry found himself itching to grab his wand and cast the tempus spell just to see what time it was. He was proud of himself for self teaching him that one. Finally the door opened and the ten came out. Three of them in tears. Harry gulped, there was a St. Mungo's patron standing there ushering them inside.

"Well pick a bed and sit, someone will see to you shortly" the patron shut the doors behind them and the eerie silence cut through Harry like a knife, it was usually a calm serene silence not this tense one. Harry hightailed it to his usual bed and sat down Ron snagging the bed next to him. An elderly lady approached him as soon as he sat down.

"Hello dear, my name is Annie, i will be conducting your heritage test today. Is there any reason for you to believe that your parents are not your parents?" Harry shook his head violently, praying to every god he knew that this would go alright and that his luck wouldn't screw everything up. The nurse produced a sheet of blank parchment and without warned cast a light cutting curse on his palm making him hiss with displeasure. As he blood dropped onto the parchment, it glowed faintly as words began to sprout from where his blood had fallen. After three drops had fallen the nurse healed his hand, the. They sat waiting for the parchment to do its work. When it stopped glowing and Harry was able to finally see thewords writtenon the page, his heart studdered to a stop in his chest.

"This can't be true. Something must have gone wrong. Did you sneak someone else's blood onto this parchment? This isn't funny!" Harry felt like hyperventilating and he was aware of very little until a calming drought was poured down his throat. Things Came back into focus and Harry finally read through the words on the page in front of him.

Name: Kyden Cadrian Malfoy  
Adopted Name: Harry Potter  
Born: June 5, 1981  
Bearer: James Malfoy nee Potter  
Mother: Regulus Malfoy nee Black  
Father: Lucius Malfoy  
Adopted Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans  
Siblings:  Abandon Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Cadrien Kaiden Malfoy  
Godfather: Frank Lestrange nee Longbottom  
Godfather: Remus Greyback nee Lupin  
Godfather: Sirius Lestrange nee Black  
Godmother: Andromeda Tonks nee Black  
Heir to the Noble and Brave house of Potter  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black  
Heir to the Prestigious and Ancient house of Perverell 

Harry didn't read anymore he didn't want to. His whole life a lie. Glancing over at Ron he was surprised to see him just as white as Harry was sure he was. Getting up Harry all but ran over to Ron and clambered onto the bed hugging Ron with all his might.

"I'm a what?" Ron seemed shocked, he seemed to be trembling, "there has to be some mistake i can't be a arrogant bigot Malfoy" he mutter his arm curling around Harry. Harry gasped and spun around staring at the sheetbefore him.

Name: Cadrien Kaiden Malfoy  
Adopted Name: Ronald Weasly  
Born: June 5, 1981  
Bearer: James Malfoy nee Potter  
Mother: Regulus Malfoy nee Black  
Father: Lucius Malfoy  
Adopted Mother: Molly Weasley nee Prewitt  
Adopted Father : Arthur Slytherin nee Weasley  
Siblings: Abandon Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Kyden Cadrian Malfoy  
Godfather: Severus Snape  
Godfather: Marvolo Slytherin  
Godfather: Rabastian Lestrange  
Heir to the Noble and Brave House of Potter

Harry sucked in a breath letting Ron go long enough to escape to his bed and retrieve his own parchment gripping onto it tightly at he turned it and shoved it in Ron's face as soon as he was close enough. Ron looked it over before meeting Harry's nurses were talking in quiet whispers as they stood by the fireplace. The fire was green obviously someone was floo calling or coming through. Harry and Ron had formed themselves around each other in a huddle, hugging each other tightly. They didn't notice the floo flare up and a regal Lucius Malfoy step through or him angrily speak to the nurses for a few moments before facing them on the bed.

Lucius Malfoy stared down at his sons, utterly disgusted with how they looked, he knew they didn't look that way originally his twin sons had had tuffs of blonde hair when he had last seen them, and their eyes were differentcolours. What he was pleased about was that fact that he had them back, they would look precious when the glamours hiding the came off. Draco would be thrilled at the opportunity to be a big brother since he was not able to be one after his baby brothers had disappeared. He hated it when Abandon, his eldest babied him. he placed a hand on Kyden's head feeling him flinch and burrow into his brother more. It was cute the way they were cuddling but Lucius wanted their glamours off. He wanted them off now. As much as the nurses advised waiting he wouldn't, his baby boys didn't deserve this injustice any longer. Signalling To the nurse beside him she nodded her had and stood at the foot while another came to join her. They spoke for a minute putting up privacy wards and silence wards,they would be taken down later. Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his boys,they had finally noticed what was going on and were looking at him angrily. He would deal with that later. The nurses started to chant.

Kyden's grip on his brother increased the only outward sign he was in anykind of discomfort. Cadrien grunted, and hunched over his twin. Fascinated Lucius watched them transform between his very eyes. Ron had lost all his precious height, he and Harry levelled out at a solid five foot four. Their eyes were shut stopping Lucius from seeing them, but their face structures sharpened, cheekbones heightening. Red and black hair lightened into blonde. They looked dainty and cherub like. With Long eyelashes, curly blonde hair, dark pink lips, and big blue eyes Lucius had no doubt they had.

"Call my son, Draco" he ordered not looking up from his baby boys. He knew seeing them now that he would mercilessly kill anyone who even looked at them wrong in any way, shape or form. It pained him not to ba able to call Abandon but he was needed in the Dark Lord's service, he would be told when he got back. But between him, Abandon and Draco, Lucius doubted Kyden and Cadrien would be put down even though they were too old to be carried around. That would never stop Abandon or Draco from pickin them up to carry them though.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the Great Hall that morning with so many students missing, but the hall was slowly filling up. Some students crying, making Draco want to grind his teeth he didn't understand why people had to ugly cry. Malfoy's themselves barely cried and if they did it was for very good reason. When Blaise slid onto the bench beside him almost startling him but he caught himself quickly and regained composure. Blaise raised a elegant eyebrow at him and reached out and slowly started to fill his plate.   
            
"Stop grinding before you break your teeth" Blaise commented lightly and Draco turned back to his own still half full plate with a sniff. Blaise snickered softly resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the platinum blonde. They picked up their gold forks and dipped them into their food, hungrily but with immaculate grace that only hears of training of a pureblood could produce.   
           
"Shut it Blaise" he commented popping some eggs in his mouth.  
           
"Potter and his friends are currently waiting to get their heritage test done. I saw them outside the Great Hall they were just being lead around the corner" Draco sneered. He enjoyed his antagonist role immensely since the famous Harry Potter had come to school. If they couldn't be friends they would be enemies. They ate in silence after that, and Draco's thoughts wandered to the empty nursery back home which his father had ordered the house elves turn into a room suitable for his younger brothers just the night before. His father was convinced that his little brothers were here and frankly Draco was now convinced his father was a nutcase. His little brothers to all his expertise would not be the same school as him. The kidnapper would not be that stupid. His older brother, Abandon had just raised an eyebrow at him when Draco had burst into the library sputtering about what exactly their father was doing before reaching out one of his strong arms and snagging Draco's middle dragging him onto his lap.  
           
"Draco Malfoy? Your father has requested your presence in the hospital wing." Maybe Draco had spoken too soon, his father wouldn't call for him unless he had indeed found even one of his younger twin brothers. He was out of his seat before the nurse had finished talking. With a quick goodbye to Blaise, Draco sped out of of the Great Hall almost all dignity forgotton.   
          
Draco barely remembered his little siblings but his dad had pictures of them from their first day of birth. The pictures had been placed precariously into a book and kept well protected under numerous protection charms, wards and what would be classified as dark spells. His father had been furious when Kyden and Caidrien had disappeared from their shared hospital bed along with their bearer. He had nearly torn the house down once they had been told, Draco had never been so terrified of his father in his life then that day. Adandon who had been frothing at the mouth in his own anger,  stood little hands clutching onto their mother, who had disappeared three day after.  
            
Speeding through the hall towards the doors that stood between him and at least on of his brothers he slowed to a stop, gathering back up his cold persona and slamming his blank mask on his face as he prowled by the students lined up down the corridor. Another nurse was waiting for him at the doors, her white St. Mungo's robes cloaking her frame, her hair up in an intricate knot on the top of her head.   
            
"Mr. Malfoy, this way please" she said briskly turning around and not even checking to see if he was following her stalked inside the hospital wing. Draco saw his father easily, their hair colour was not hard to find. Bypassing the nurse he beelined straight for his father stopping short as soon as he spotted the twin blonde heads of hair laying on the bed.  
           
"Are they-"   
           
"They fell asleep soon after i sent the nurse to get you," Draco sighed softly approaching the bed cautiously. Not daring to take his eyes off of his siblings in the case that it was an illusion and they would disappear once again in the moment it would take to look up at his father. Two sheets of parchment sat on the edge of the bed, no doubt the heritage tests. Draco almost wanted to look at them, but stopped himself for fear that he would not like who they were before. He had an idea though, it wouldn't be surprising to him and he just wanted to forget about it.   
            
"Its going to be a battle when they wake up isn't it?" Lucius seemed to think off a moment processing the words of which he would speak. He wanted to be optimistic but he knew that idea was far fetched.  
            
"Yes. As passive as they were before they certainly won't be once, one or the other spots us" Draco gave a nod, taking in his brothers looks carefully. Drinking them in and imprinting to memory exactly what they looked like, then he braved the heritages tests dropping then in his shock. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, figured it be them with their knack of getting into trouble, but another look at them begged to differ. They were so small. So fragile. Draco felt a surge of protectiveness slam into him like a bludger. This must be how Abandon felt looking at him. Draco winced remembering his brother and made a mental note to send a letter as soon as possible to him, filled with the great news.  
           
"Lets get them home" Lucius muttered to himself and Draco could only nod numbly.  
           
Lucius bent down gently separating the twins and lifting Cadrien up cradling him to his own form gently, watching Draco pick up Kyden and took a moment to situate his little brother in his arms. Draco sucked in a breath, staring at his little brother, taking in his full face now that he was situated in his arms. Kyden definitely took after their bearer, he had his high cheekbones and rounded face, with that adorable button nose and pouty lips. What worried Draco was the defined feeling of his baby brothers bones through his robes, when Abandon noticed or was told Draco knew someone would pay painfully. Sending a nod to one of the St. Mungo's nurses they turned to the hospital wing doors to leave. They didn't get two steps before Madam Pomfrey's voice resounded through the wing.  
           
"Mr's Malfoy, you will stop and set those two down this instant! They need to be checked over immediately!" Draco peeked upwards at his father and watched as his fathers jaw set the only outward sign of his frustration that no one would notice unless that were watching the Malfoy Lord closely.   
           
"With all do respect Madam Pomfrey, while you are a mediwitch, your only for school children, my sons can be looked over by my personal healer" Lucius turned to face at the aged woman bustling over, she had the decency to flush in embarresment.   
           
"Very well Lord Malfoy," she passed over the heritage tests which Draco had only realized they had left behind when she produced them to hand them to his father, "keep in mind that young Mr. Kyden has not ever had the standard check ups that have been mandatory. As i have no excuse for not trying harder, even with the amount of times he was laying in one of my beds, Dumbledore was never far away and forbade me from doing anything. I have a feeling i have been obliviated as well, i have some blanks in my memories. Keep them safe, Lord Malfoy." Draco blinked surprised turning his gaze down to stare at his baby brother feeling anger bubble up, his outside mask still remained immovable. His father nodded and turned back to the hospital wing doors, only for them to open and let Dumbledore pass through them with his signature grandfatherly smile on his face.   
           
"What is that senile old coot doing here?" Draco muttered to his father who shot him a look that clearly said to 'shut up'. Draco heeded it and just held his brother closer to him.  
           
"Ah, my boys," Dumbledore smiled at them his twinkle ramping up his gaze flickering to the twins for only a second before gazing hard at his father all the while making himself look the epitome of a wise grandfather. "I was wondering why the wards registered your presence within the castle. I see your sons have been found safe and sound but lets not make the hasty decision to leave now and tear them away from familiar sights." He folded his hands in front of him on stroking them down his bread before resting them in place. Draco resisted the urge to scoff while his father drew himself up.  
           
"Headmaster Dumbledore, while I appreciate the concern, i know what is best for my sons, and what is best is for them to be around their family while they adjust." Here Draco mentally disagreed with his father, both of them had treated Harry and Ron like crap. Harry for his boy-who-lived status and Ron for his family of Blood Traitors that had more kids than they had money for. Draco could deal without seeing his brothers reaction when they woke up surrounded by him, Abandon and his father. Dumbledore sighed looking sorrowfully at them over his half-moon spectacles.   
            
"I'm afraid i can't allow that Lord Malfoy, you see Voldemort is after young Harry there and he will stop at nothing to get him, he needs to go back and stay with his Aunt and Uncle, who will keep him very safe from the horror of Voldemort." Draco managed to keep him shock beneath his mask, Uncle Tom was his favourite uncle other than his own godfather of course, and he was also Cadrien's godfather. Uncle Tom loved them all dearly and Draco knew he couldn't hurt them, but uncle Tom didn't know that Kydan and Cadrien were Harry and Ron. Draco didn't want to be there when he found out either.   
           
"Headmaster Dumbledore you have no control over my sons, now if you could step aside and allow me and my sons passage to the gates to be able to head straight to St. Mungo's that would be greatly appreciated" Lucius was all business his voice icy and far away, Cadrien was clutched tightly to him. Dumbledore frowned switching his gaze to Draco before his twinkle popped right on back up.  
           
"Alas, young mr. Malfoy has classes today and he cannot accompany you to St. Mungo's. Poppy can treat your sons just fine here, my boy, no need to be hasty about heading straight for St. Mungo's." Dumbledore looked disappointed at them for even suggesting the idea of going to St. Mungo's, "Not to mention we have many St. Mungo nurses here providing the spell to do the heritage test that could make time to check over young Harry and Ron" Draco choked, he had no idea how Dumbledore knew Kyden and Cadrien were Harry and Ron but that twinkle just sparkled back at him and his father. Lucius's eyes narrowed tightly into the ever famous Malfoy glare and accompanied sneer, just as Pomfrey stepped in front of them.  
           
"For goodness sakes Albus leave them be! We cannot check them over here there are still too many students to test for us to take time out of the schedules to check the Malfoy twins over! Now move aside i have to let the next batch of kids in, and so help me God if i find you here still hindering the Malfoy's movements when i get back!" Draco couldn't help the grin that overtook his lips at Albus's stunned face and Madam Pomfrey bustled right by him. His father looked immensely pleased if his facial expression was anything to go by.  
           
"Good Day Dumbledore" Lucius gave a curt nod to the old headmaster sweeping by him easily, "come Draco" and Draco wasted no time scurrying after his father, as they left the hospital wing, ignoring all the stunned faces as they walked by. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had no idea where he was. Last he remembered Lucius Malfoy was standing over him and Ron in the Hospital Wing, no doubt having been called when his an Ron's heritage tests were revealed. Harry was still convinced the paper was jinxed to say what it had said so Death Eater Malfoy could smuggle him to Voldemort. Tough luck as Harry nor Ron were going to go out without a fight, in no way would they bow down to the tyrant who was terrorizing the wizarding world and kept trying to kill them. However, there was the nagging thought in Harry's mind asking if it was truly real and now he had a family. most likely a family that wanted nothing to do with him in the first place, and were going to gladly hand him over to Voldemort the first chance they could.

Harry had to admit though waking up was a surprise. While bed he was lying on was soft, it didn't match the cloud like softness his bed in the Gryffindor dorm had. He nearly bolted out of bed when the whispers started up. The beds in the Hospital Wing were in no way as soft as the bed he was laying in now, and he wracked his brain trying to figure out where he was. Maybe Dumbledore had stopped Malfoy before he could take him and Ron anywhere and now they were in hiding. The thought was comforting enough to make Harry open his eyes a crack. He was not at Hogwarts anymore. Harry didn't think he could have moved so fast, his body felt so numb. He didn't even notice it until he shot out of the bed and placed his back to the nearest wall. Sliding down the wall, as his jelly legs could not hold him up Harry looked around, cold fear tugging at his stomach. He didn't see Ron anywhere. But the room was definitely a Malfoy room. It had the Family crest everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, and on the bed. The room just had a bed which scared harry even more. Dumbledore hadn't stopped Malfoy from taking him and Ron after all.

"Ron?" Harry peered around, bracing his hands on either side of his body and lifting himself up, leaning heavily on the wall behind him. No sooner had he spoken then the door opened and a wizard stepped in dressed in lime green robes. Harry froze, trying to remember where he had heard about witches and wizards wearing said coloured robes. The wizard looked tot he bed first and then to Harry eyeing him distrustfully from the wall on the other side of the room. Looking slightly started, the wizard blinked at Harry for a second and then gave him a stern look.

"Mr. Malfoy, you get back into bed this instant you are not ready to be back on your feet yet. The healing has taken a lot out of you, and your body still needs time to recover. However since you are up, you will take your morning potions." Harry didn't move, this wizard was most likely a Death Eater. Glaring at him one of Harry's hands left the wall in order to search his clothes for his wand. Only he wasn't wearing his original clothes. The texture of them was too off to be his clothes, they had an expensive feeling. Feeling panic bubble up in his throat Harry looked around the room trying desperately to find his wand. The wizard sighed at his obvious panic and started forwards towards harry. Jumping back farther into the wall Harry glared at the advancing wizard eyes darting to and fro for an escape rout. His body still felt numb but Harry was not going to let the death Eater touch him. He needed to find Ron and they needed to get out.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down you are at St. Mungos" Harry stiffened,. They were lying to him now, how nice. It just solidified Harry's determination to get out as fast as possible. 

"I am not a Malfoy," Harry spat hatefully, "In no way will i ever be that Death Eaters kid. I'm Harry Potter." The healer had to laugh at him, harry just looked like a angry kitten, glaring at him with light blue eyes, the same his brothers and father all shared. Harry didn't notice the wizard get so close to him while he was looking away from him trying to find an escape rout, that when the hand landed on is shoulder he gave a shriek his hands flying out to try and shove the wizard away. he wasn't strong enough, soon finding himself back into the bed he had woken up in. Glaring he went to climb out of the bed again only to find himself stuck to it causing a scream of frustration to leave him. 

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy, your Father will be here to see you soon," Harry struggled on the bed trying to dislodge the sticking charm that held him there. The wizard mearly sighed picking up one of the bottles Harry hadn't noticed he had brought in with him. Leaning as far away from the healer as he could he glared at him. The potion no doubt meant to cause him pain. 

"Get away from me death Eater!" Harry spat as the wizard advanced on his while pulling the cork from the bottle. The wizard sighed and shook his head at him, taking Harry's face in his hand tilting it up to face his, potion still raised up. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Mr. Malfoy. Either you drink this by your own free will or i will pour it down your throat." Harry kept his mouth stubbornly shut and the mediwizard huffed. Setting the potion down he raised his wand whispering a spell which Harry felt wash over him and he stiffened. Satisfied the mediwizard picked the potion back up again and proceeded to open Harry's mouth and pour it down his throat. Covering his mouth Harry couldn't spit the vile potion out having no choice but to swallow it. Harry's struggling began anew as he tried to get away from the healer. Two more potions were brought out and Harry actually growled at the man uncorking them. They too despite Harry's struggles were poured down his throat. Harry, could already feel one of them working, it must had been a dreamless sleep Potion, he was already having trouble keeping his eyes open. Huffing Harry fell back against the pillows trying to glare at the healer but finding his eyes sliding closed to fast to do so. He was asleep before he knew it was happening. 

 

Abandon Malfoy had been holding down his little brother for way to long. He had been with Marvolo when he had gotten the letter from Draco and then his father stating the twins had been found and were currently at St. Mungo's gaining treatment. When both he and Marvolo had arrived, Draco was in fits. Kyden had been in way worse shape than they had thought. From the glasses that were wrecking his eyesight more than helping as it was the wrong prescription to the malnutrition due to not eating. Abandon had just sighed over trudged to his little brother and gathered him into his lap, holding him there until he calmed down. He had been sitting there for the better part of an hour. Marvolo leaving after a good twenty minutes having to get back to work. Abandon however wanted to see his baby brothers. He had only been able to hold Cadrien for a minute before the twins were whisked away for checking. It was the last time he had ever seen them or his Dad. His bearer had been their Mother as had Draco's, but their Dad had agreed to bear the third child of the Malfoy family. It had ended up being a third and a fourth child. 

"Abandon?" Blinking the eldest Malfoy child glanced down at his now pliant little brother, and graced him with a small smile. Draco looked tired, and excited, "when do you think we can see them?" Abandon hummed softly gazing at the two doors that held each of his brothers.

"i don't know little brother" Abandon replied. He didn't know how much longer they sat there before a mediwizard passed disappearing into Kyden's room. Abandon raised an eyebrow at the muffled yelling heard before it went quiet, and Cadrien's room cracked open. Abandon glanced at the door knowing his little brother was there looking straight at them, no doubt glaring as well. With a smirk Abandon slid Draco off his lap and stood prowling over to the cracked door, chuckling softly at the growl that came from behind it. Pushing it open and with practiced ease gathering his hissing and spitting brother up into his arms padding back over to his hospital bed and setting him down.

"Cadrien you can't be up yet, the healers have given the order for both you and your brother to stay in bed. " Cadrien bared his teeth and Abandon gently cuffed his ear, "Father will be displeased if you keep acting like this little brother."

"That Death Eater is not my father! Arthur and Molly Weasley are my parents!" Abandon stilled, Arthur Weasley, as in Marvolo's Husband, that was the only person it could be. Abandon had no idea how this could be real there was no way as they would have know years before that Arthur was Marvolo's husband. Maybe there was another Arthur Weasley. The patriarch of the Weasely brood did not look like the uncle Arthur he knew. Abandoned sighed and gathered his little brother back into his arms already plotting how to ger Arthur Weasley admitted into St. Mungo's to be tested for Amortentia. He wondered how he was just thinking of this now, isntead of before when he first heard Arthur Weasley's name. 

Glancing over at Draco who stood in the doorway, he tilted his head at his younger brother, and spotted his father glance into the room beofre continuing on into Kyden's room. Neither of his boys missed his small smile before it disappeared behind the Malfoy mask however. Cadrien had tired himself out through all his struggling, and was now lying pliant against Abandon's chest, who loved every second of it. Abandon knew now that there was no way he was letting either of the twins out of his sight ever again.


End file.
